1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an x-ray radiator with a cathode and an anode, of the type wherein the cathode has a surface that emits electrons upon laser irradiation of the surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-capacity x-ray radiators typically have an anode that is mounted to rotate in order to ensure a high thermal loading capability of the anode during generation of x-rays with high radiation power.
DE 87 13 042 U1 describes an x-ray tube with an evacuated housing (the housing is evacuated in order to be mounted such that it can be rotated around a rotation axis) in which a cathode and an anode are arranged. The cathode and the anode are connected in a fixed manner with the housing. The x-ray tube has drive means for rotation of the housing around the rotation axis. A deflection system that is stationary relative to the housing deflects an electron beam proceeding from the cathode to the anode such that it strikes the anode on an annular impact surface, the axis of this annular impact surface corresponding to the rotation axis that runs through the cathode. Since the anode is connected in a heat-conductive manner with the wall of the housing, heat dissipation from the anode to the outer surface of the housing is ensured. An effective cooling is possible via a coolant that is admitted to the housing.
In this arrangement a relatively long electron flight path is present due to the axis-proximal position of the cathode and the axis-remote position of the impact surface of the anode. This creates problems in the focusing of the electron beam. Among other things, a problem occurs in the generation of soft x-ray radiation given which a comparably low voltage is applied between cathode and anode. Due to the lower kinetic energy of the electrons, a higher defocusing of the electron beam occurs, dependent on the space charge limitation. The use of such an x-ray tube is possible only in a limited manner for specific applications (such as, for example, mammography).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,305 discloses an x-ray tube is described in which both the anode and the cathode are arranged axially symmetrically in a vacuum housing that can be rotated as a whole around an axis. The cathode is thus mounted so it can rotate and has an axially symmetrical surface made of a material that photoelectrically emits electrons upon exposure to light of appropriate power (photoelectrons). The electron emission is triggered by a spatially stationary light beam that is focused from the outside of the vacuum housing through a transparent window onto the cathode.
The practical feasibility of this concept, however, appears to be questionable due to the quantum efficiency of available photo-cathodes and the light power that is required. Given use of high light power, the cooling of the photo-cathode requires a considerable expenditure due to its rather low heat resistance. In view of the vacuum conditions that exist in x-ray tubes, the surface of the photo-cathode is additionally subjected to oxidation processes, which limits the durability of such an x-ray tube.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,337, a photomultiplier is interposed between a photo-cathode and the anode in a vacuum housing in which the photo-cathode and the anode are arranged. Thus, a lower optical power is necessary for generation of x-ray radiation. The longer electron flight path with repeated deflection of the electron beam between the dynodes, however, requires a high expenditure for focusing the beam.
An x-ray scanner (in particular a computed tomography scanner) is known from EP 0 147 009 B1. X-rays are thereby generated by an electron beam striking an anode. Among other things, the possibility is mentioned to generate the electron beam by thermionically-emitted electrons by heating the cathode surface with a light beam. The surface of the cathode should be capable of being heated and cooled quickly in the disclosed embodiment of the cathode with a substrate layer made of a material with high heat conductivity, but this appears to be problematic with regard to the light power that is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,651 describes a system for generation of therapeutic x-rays. Among other things, the possibility is generally mentioned that the electron beam required for the generation of x-ray radiation is emitted by a thermionic cathode heated by a laser.
It is described that the injection (launching) of a laser beam onto a cathode in a sealed x-ray tube should generally be as flexible as possible in order, for example, to enable a fast change of the focal spot size that is determined by the size the of the laser beam. This injection must also be suitable for industrial uses, meaning that the optics must be protected to the greatest extent possible from contamination.